Estoy buscando
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: No lo encuentra, ya deshizo la casa. Tan solo esta intacto en banquito y el cereal que el peli-plata comía.-¡No lo encuentro!- dice el menor que voltea a ver a su hermano. -¿Donde la dejaste? - pregunto el peli-plata. ¿En donde buscara Atsuya?
1. ¡Yo no vine a ver una película!

Konichiwa! Weno, he aquí el primer capi de mi fic de Atsuya-kun! Creo que es un pokito diferente a los otros que he escrito pero me estoy preparando para un trabajito de la eskuela… pero weno, ya saben lo que normalmente les digo: espero que les guste! Nota: en mi fic "Increíble que no te des cuenta!" no me dejaron lugares para el primer capi, así que a petición de **Pau-Chan Espitia, **el primer lugar será el cine… ya los dejo!

**Disclaimer:** _ Inazuma Eleven no es mío. El día en que Atsuya se aparezca vestido de pollo en algún lado, ese día será mío…_

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = pensamientos._

**Estoy buscando…**

**1. ¡Yo no vine a ver una película!**

Era una mañana casi perfecta, bueno, estaba lejos de perfecta; es más, para los hermanos Fubuki era la peor mañana que hubieran podido tener. Todo por la culpa de ese pequeño… en la noche había dormido como vil tabique y, por la mañana se despertó como chiva loca.

Si uno entraba a la casa de los Fubuki en ese momento, posiblemente sería sacado a patadas por el peli-rosa. La casa estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, lo único que estaba intacto era un banquito, un tazón, una cuchara, la leche y el cereal que el peli-plata comía.

-¿¡Donde esta! – Decía histérico el menor, mientras lanzaba al aire libros, ropa, muebles (sí, aunque no lo crean), etc.… - ¡Maldita sea, no la encuentro! – una diminuta lágrima se escurría por uno de sus ojos.

- … - Shirou sigue comiendo su cereal. Momentos después, se lo termina. Guarda la leche y lleva al lavatrastos su plato. Regresa a su banquito, que seguía intacto, a seguir observando a su hermano.

Atsuya sigue buscando quien sabe que. Moviendo muebles, levantando cosas, husmeando en bolsas. De pronto se detiene y voltea a ver a su hermano. Ambos se miran fijamente…

- ¿Por qué no estas haciendo nada? – dice al fin el peli-rosa, con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Shirou que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Ah, perdón… - se levanta del banquito y camina hasta estar al frente de Atsuya, levanta la mano y le un cachetadón al pobre peli-rosa. - ¡Deja de deshacer la casa! – exclamó el mayor señalando el desastre que había.

- ¡Oye, no me refería a que hicieras algo así! – sobándose su mejilla. - ¡Yo quería que me ayudaras!

- Ah, vaya. – Toma de los hombros a su hermano y lo zarandea. – Aún así, debes calmarte. Recuerda los lugares a donde fuiste antes de perderla. – Atsuya se quita las manos de su hermano de encima. De repente, el menor recuerda algo…

-Me lo podrías haber dicho sin la cachetada ni la zarandeada. – El peli-plata sonríe.

El menor de los Fubuki se dirige a la puerta principal. La abre y sale de la casa.

-Al rato regreso, voy al cine.

-Pero…

-Creo que la pude haber olvidado ahí. – y valiéndole un reverendo cacahuate lo que le iba a decir su hermano, salió azotando la puerta como buen desesperado.

-Pero… Atsuya, sigues en pijama... – Shirou fue por el sillón de la sala que se encontraba en la cocina y lo acomodó donde iba. Se sentó y espero…

El sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta se escuchó.

-¿Por qué no me dices que sigo en pijama? – y se fue a cambiarse a su cuarto...

…

Fubuki Atsuya se encontraba en frente de un edificio, digamos, grande; con anuncios de personas, de un muy conocido "próximamente" entre otras cosas. Llegaba un ligero olor a palomitas y como si fuera poco, un montón de gente hablando. Así es, Fubuki Atsuya se encontraba en el cine.

-_Hace algunos días vine aquí con Afuro, a lo mejor la olvidé…_ _- _con ese pensamiento en la mente, se puso en marcha.

El peli-rosa entró al cine. Observó a cada persona que le pasara a la lado, cada palomita que servían los chicos que están en la dulcería, y, por mala suerte, husmeando en los bolsillos o bolsas que traían las señoras…

-¡Qué se espere! ¡No le voy a robar nada! – ordenaba el chico de ojos grises a una señora, mientras metía la mano en su bolsa.

-¡Deja ya mi bolsa, niñato! ¿¡Quien me garantiza que no me vas a robar nada! – se quejaba la señora a su vez para luego darle un bolsazo en la cara a Atsuya…

-¡Oiga! ¿¡Qué, acaso tengo cara de ratero? – preguntó el peli-rosa tratándose de quitar la marca "Nine West" de su frente.

-Uhm… - antes de contestarle, la señora huyó…

-… - Atsuya se queda con la boca abierta. - ¡No huya! ¡Todavía no terminó de revisar su bolso!

De pronto, el menor de los Fubuki sintió que alguien se ponía detrás de él, y estaba casi seguro que esa persona no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a buscar…

-¿Cómo que revisar su bolso, jovencito? – le preguntó el gerente del cine. Pensándolo bien, ¿ESO realmente era un gerente? dos metros de altura, gafas oscuras, voz demasiado grave y (yo que Atsuya-kun huía de ese lugar) rapado. ¡Wow, que apariencia tan amigable!

-P-pues s-sí, solo lo REVISABA…. – decía mientras tragaba saliva de los nervios. ¿Acaso Fubuki Atsuya estaba siendo intimidado?

-¿COMO QUE REVISAR? – el gerente levantó la voz. Mal hecho gerente. Fubuki Atsuya NO puede ser intimidado y una de las cosas que más le enojaba era que le gritaran. Según él, nadie tenía derecho de gritarle, a excepción de Shirou.

- ¡A mí nadie me grita! – se defendió de la misma forma el peli-rosa, con la mirada que usa cuando juega soccer. El gerente y el pequeño se quedaron mirando mucho tiempo, pareciese que nadie iba ceder, es más quien sabe por que ninguno de los dos quería ceder (ni yo lo sé!)

- Te voy a estar vigilando, niñato. – con esa amenaza, el gerente se retiró del lugar.

Atsuya se tranquilizó, pues toda la gente que pasaba a su lado no quería ni mirarlo de reojo. Recordó a lo que venía, tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-_Me imagino que la olvide en una sala…_- y sin más motivo, fue en busca de la sala a la que había ido….

Llegó a la sala 13 del cine, según él, allí había venido el otro día. Sin más explicaciones, se formó en la fila para entrar a ver "Como entretener a la gente", aunque no era la película que había visto ese día. Pasaron décimas de segundo, segundos completos, minutos, cuartos de hora, horas completas, ¡esperen! Horas completas no. Solo fueron minutos. Cuando al fin el oji-grisáceo estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, una oración le arruinó la búsqueda…

-Su boleto por favor. – pidió el chico que recogía las entradas.

- Yo no vine a ver una película, solo quiero entrar…

- Aún así su boleto… - volvió a exigir el empleado.

-Escucha amigo. – el peli-rosa le hizo un ademán de que se acercará. - ¡Yo voy a pasar porque voy a pasar! - … y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconciente. Entonces, el menor paso por encima del empleado inconciente, para meterse en la sala.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – susurró la multitud que ya había pagado su boletito…

En la sala 13…

Atsuya se encontraba buscando en cada rincón de la sala, en cada bote de palomitas, en cada vaso de refresco y en cada traste de nachos (en las bolsas de las señoras ya no porque le iba mal), lo que llevaba buscando desde la mañana. Se paseo en la filas de hasta arriba y le sorprendió ver a un par de personas que estaban tres escalones más abajo. Aquellos chicos parecían estar muy alegres, hablaban y reían mucho ya que todavía no empezaba la película. El chico de cabello largo- que era uno de aquel par- tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El peli-rosa no dudó ni un instante y como relámpago bajo hasta ese lugar, claro con malas intenciones.

-¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Se divierten? – dijo burlonamente el chico de ojos grises. El peli-azul y el castaño lo voltean a ver, parecen estar bastante sorprendidos.

-Hola, Atsuya. – saludó el capitán del equipo con bastante naturalidad.

-Hola, A-a-tsu-ya – "dijo" Kazemaru, mientras le aventaba una mirada que claramente no transmitía un buen mensaje.

-¿Y, qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el menor.

-Eso yo debería preguntarte, porque no vas y te sientas en algún lugar. – el lado agresivo de Ichirouta estaba saliendo. Endou tan solo lo ve con miedo, alejándose un poquito de él.

-¿Acaso están en una cita? – interrogó el Fubuki, picándole el cachete al peli-azul con su dedo índice. De pronto se apagaron las luces de la sala. Y la función empezó. –Espera, tú –señala desde donde reproducen las películas. – Si, tú, todavía no la pongas, ya casi terminó de interrogarlo…

- ¿desde cuando salen? – toda la gente que esta en la sala enfoca su mirada hacia el trío de chicos.

-No te incumbe. – contestó con un sonrojo notable…

-Ándale, dime, no seas penoso…

-¿! Qué no sea penoso! ¿¡Ya viste cuanta gente nos esta viendo? – Exclama ya histérico el pobre oji-almendra…

-Sí es lo que menos importa… - se excusa el peli-rosa.

-En un momento vuelvo, Endou-kun. – le sonríe al aludido. En cambio, toma a Atsuya por el cuello de su camisa y lo jala hasta la entrada de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? – el de cabello largo no contesta, tan solo le da una patada al menor de los Fubuki, sacándolo de la sala. - ¡Auch! ¡Pero se va enterar de esto el presidente de la O.U.U.C.S.I.! – amenaza levantándose del piso (NOTA: O.U.U.C.S.I. = Organización de Ukes Unidos por Cosas Sin Importancia)

-¡Soy yo el presidente, imbécil! – se escucha contestar desde adentro de la sala. (DATO CURIOSO: desde ese día, la O.U.U.C.S.I. crea una suborganización llamada S.C.A.T.= Superescuadrón para Contraatacar a Atsuya Totalmente, el único problema es que Shirou es el único que puede controlarlo, por lo que solo hay una persona en esta suborganización).

Después de la patada que recibió Atsuya, se paseó por todo el cine buscando lo mismo que llevaba todo el maldito día buscando. Pasaron horas, horas que fueron un tormento para los trabajadores del cine, pues Atsuya se puso loco y agresivo, tanto que lo que paso no puede ser explicado por medio de este fic, por lo que tan solo se mostraran los daños:

Numero de heridos: 6 (entre ellos, el que recogía los boletos)

Numero de muertos: ninguno

-Que extraño, juraría que provoqué una explosión- pensó Atsuya…

Daños de propiedad: 3 salas, 1 baño, 7 maquinas de palomitas y hasta ahí deje de contar.

Monto a pagar: 100000000000.

Regresando al cine en su estado actual…

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba hecho un caos. Los empleados se escondían con tan solo escuchar la voz de esa pequeña amenaza peli-rosa. De hecho, el cine ya estaba casi vacío…

-¡Quiero que me la devuelvan! – exigía el causante de aquel caos, mientras amenaza a todos con ¿un balón de soccer? Se encontraba ya fastidiado, arriba de un mostrador de dulces…

- ¡No tengo nada tuyo! – decía el gerente. - ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo ó llamó a la policía!

-Hijo de su….! – estaba a punto de maldecir el pelirrosa.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? – amenazo el gerente señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-¡Que lo quiero mucho!

-Yo ya me fastidié. – dice una empleada. – Sr. Gerente, usted no me paga lo suficiente como para estar aguantando esto. ¡Renuncio! – sale del cine, azotando la puerta principal. Todos vuelven a poner su atención sobre el chico de ojos grises.

-¡si te vas, te regalo entradas gratis para todo el año! – y le aventaron un chorro de boletos en la cara.

-¡Quiero que me la devuelvan! – exigió de nuevo, poniendo el balón en posición para ser pateado. - ¡O si no demando a la empresa de "cines no se que"! – los presentes guardan silencio y miran al chico con perplejidad.

-Amiguito, este cine no es de esa empresa. – se atrevió a decirle un empleado. El peli-rosa lo mira con despreció.

- Ay perdón. – se baja del mostrador y se dirige a la salida, pero le bloquean el camino dos tipotes.

-Ese es el psicópata que le quitó el balón a mi hijo. – dijo una señora. – Ah, y el que deshizo el cine. –el par de tipos se lo llevan, el peli-rosa estaba demasiado cansado para alegar…

En la casa de los Fubuki…

El mismo peli-plata de la mañana se encontraba limpiando el desastre que había dejado su hermano menor. Traía puestos un par de pasadores para que su cabello no se le fuese a cara y un par de guantes de plástico, pues también estaba trapeando el piso.

De pronto se escucha el timbre de la puerta.¡ Es su queridísimo hermanito!

-Hola.- el peli-rosa entra a la casa, su hermano lo mira con extrañeza puesto que viene cubierto de nachos, palomitas y trae un moretón debajo del ojo. – No preguntes nada, por favor. – Shirou guarda silencio, pero Atsuya se le queda viendo de forma rara. – Sé que eres un uke, pero no manches…- señala sus pasadores…

Shirou no dice nada, tan solo se le acerca, toma una palomita que trae Atsuya y la come en señal de burla.

-Se nota que te divertiste…

-Sí mucho. – Contesta el menor. – Si Kazemaru pregunta por mi, dile que no estoy…- se apresuró a decir el peli-rosa a medio dormir pues ya era tarde…

-¿Al menos la encontraste?

-Nop, pero conseguí entradas gratis para el cine. – le avienta los boletos y se sube a dormir.

-Cuidado que acabo de trapear el piso de tu habitación... – ya era tarde, solo se escucho un sonido hueco, proveniente del cuarto de Atsuya. - ¿Qué haré contigo, Atsuya? – Y suspiro con pesadez el peli-plata…

Que les pareció el primer capi? Estuvo gracioso? Los disfrutaron? Hago la conti? Si dijeron que si a esta ultima pregunta me pueden decir en que lugar les gustaría y que pareja les gustaría que interrumpiera Atsuya-kun?

Weno, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué será lo que esta buscando Atsuya? ¿Qué otras tarugadas hará? Si quieren conti lo sabrán…

Ya me voy! Espero sus reviews!


	2. Si yo fuera tú sospecharía de ese helado

Holaaaa! He aquí el capi dos! Si lo se! Soy una desgraciada! Me he tardado mucho! Realmente lo siento! Pero la culpa la tiene mi profe! Quien me acompaña a darle en la torre? Antes de que se me olvide: les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews por que realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo! Y **shatyana05** a tu petición, el "escenario" será la heladería! Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Inazuma Eleven no es mío. El día en que Atsuya me acompañe a darle en la torre a mi profe, ese día será mío…_

**Aclaraciones:** _cursiva = pensamientos. O.U.U.C.S.I .= Organización de Ukes Unidos por Cosas Sin Importancia (para que no se les olvide xD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy buscando…<strong>

**2. Si yo fuera tú, sospecharía de ese helado.**

Era una mañana soleada, todo parecía estar bastante tranquilo, pero, por mala suerte, he escrito parecía. De hecho, estaba lejos de tranquilo. Si en ese momento uno entraba a la casa de los Fubuki, probablemente sería sacado a sapes por… ¿¡nadie? Sí, en ese momento no había nadie en la casa de los Fubuki, pero para nuestra buena suerte, la dizque tranquilidad de esa mañana sería aplastada por el desastre que se estaba armando en la casa de al lado.

En la casa de al lado, dos personitas muy parecidas estaban lamentándose: el tranquilo peli-plata porque seguramente sería arrestado esa mañana y el huracán peli-rosa porque no encontraba lo que llevaba buscando desde el capítulo anterior.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tampoco esta aquí! – gritaba enojado el peli-rosa mientras abría un cajón violentamente, haciendo que unas cuantas cosas cayeran al suelo.

- Uhm… Atsuya… - murmuraba nerviosamente el peli-plata. – ya hiciste mucho relajo en esta casa…

En efecto, esa casa estaba hecha un verdadero asco: el piso de la sala estaba agrietado, la estufa de la cocina se incendiaba, las tuberías estaban salidas y arrojaban chorros de agua, a las escaleras le faltaban siete escalones (y solo tenía diez…), el sillón se encontraba pegado en el techo (quien sabe como le hizo Atsuya para ponerlo ahí) y por si fuera poco, a la televisión ya se le había ido la señal.

-¿Cómo que he hecho mucho relajo, Shirou? ¡No saldré de esta casa hasta que la encuentre! – decía, o amenazaba, histérico. Entonces, abrió el refrigerador y saco un bote de yogur. – Tampoco esta aquí…- y se empezó a comer el yogur.

-Atsuya, vámonos antes de que nos arresten por perpetradores de casa… - rogaba el mayor a punto del llanto.

-Tranquilo, Shirou. El vecino no esta. Escuché que se fue de vacaciones y regresa dentro de una semana…

-El que se fue de vacaciones vive a la izquierda, niñato. Yo solo salí a comprar el periódico… - esas palabras hicieron que el par de hermanos palideciera, pues atrás de ellos se encontraba un señor notablemente enfadado, y en bata para dormir, (algo verdaderamente traumante para un par de chicos). Seguramente los Fubuki serían arrestados esa mañana… - Llamaré a la policía…

-Le juro que si se acerca al teléfono, mando a toda su familia a vivir a la Antártida. – bueno, posiblemente Atsuya podría evitar que los arrestaran…

Ante tal amenaza, el señor se alejo del aparato, lo cual, Atsuya aprovechó, tomó del brazo a su hermano y ambos huyeron de ahí, dejando al vecino claramente enojado.

- _¿Por qué me asusto de que va a mandar a toda mi familia a vivir a la Antártica? ¡Si soy soltero! _ - pensó el vecino mientras veía como los Fubuki iban corriendo hacia su casa.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo que ese tipo se había ido de vacaciones? – cuestiono Shirou mientras corría al lado del peli-rosa.

-El de la heladería…

-Pues ve a incendiarle el negocio por la tontería que te ha hecho hacer… - contestó el mayor un tanto molesto para voltear y encontrarse con una nota en el suelo, claro, con la letra de Atsuya:

"Shirou, voy a la heladería.

Al rato regreso.

P.D.: Cuídate del vecino.

P.D. de la P.D.: No te preguntes cuando diablos hice esta notita.

atte.: Atsuya."

-_Wow Shirou, que gran idea le has dado…_

…

Fubuki Atsuya se encontraba en frente de un lugar cualquiera, solo había una cosa que lo hacía especial, una gran y genial cosa: ¡vendía helados! Sí, Fubuki Atsuya se encontraba en una heladería, pero no cualquier heladería, era "Inazuma Ice Creams", la mejor (y única) heladería de toda Inazuma Town. Lo mejor de esta dichoso lugar es que era BASTANTE grande (lo suficiente como hacer una destrucción masiva), tenía sabores de helados desconocidos y bueno, era como un restaurante solo que de helados.

Nuestro pequeño Fubuki avanzó hacía el frente topándose con un anuncio en la puerta que decía "No se admiten mascotas en este establecimiento"; pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el anuncio que estaba al lado de este:

"Suzuno Fuusuke-san y Midorikawa Ryuuji-san:

Ustedes no pueden estar en este establecimiento antes de las 10 de la mañana

O después de las 10 de la noche.

Sus límites son 20 helados por día, que sino nos dejan pobres.

No pueden agredir a los empleados (ese va especialmente para ti, Suzuno Fuusuke-san)

Y no nos amenacen con que nos van a demandar por poner límites y este tipo de reglamento.

Atte: Inazuma Ice Creams."

Al leer el pasado anuncio, a Atsuya le bajo una enorme gota por su nuca, porque además, había un golpe bien marcado debajo del anuncio.

El peli-rosa entró a la heladería y de forma increíblemente tranquila y afortunada empezó a revisar el lugar, sin hacer ningún alboroto, sin romper nada, sin amenazar a nadie. Solo fue a sentarse en silloncito que había por ahí, y empezó a vigilar el lugar. Había muchos niños, para colmo, haciendo más ruido del que él podía hacer en un cine. Eso le sacaba de quicio… ¡en vez de poner un reglamento especial para Suzuno y Midorikawa, debieron poner uno para los niños! Al peli-rosa le empezó a dar un tic en la ceja, así que se paró del silloncito y decidió ir por un helado, después de todo no podría desaprovechar que estaba en una heladería. Se dirigió a donde estaba el mega-mostrador de helados y se puso a ver cual se le antojaba, o al menos, eso parecía hacer…

- _Uhm… y si la olvide en uno de esos envases de helado… _- se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya estaba planeando la destrucción de ese lugar. Fue hacia donde estaba una chica, por supuesto, una empleada de "Inazuma Ice Cream". La chica se encontraba recargada sobre el mostrador, escuchando música pues traía unos audífonos, y leyendo la revista "Who? Inazuma Version", con un artículo especial de la O.U.U.C.S.I., una muestra clara de una fangirl. El pequeño Atsuya se le acercó. – Disculpe, señorita…

- "Go! Go! Let's go romantsui! kataomi no do ru ha kotoba ni dekinai hara… setsunai…" – cantaba la chica mientra le daba vuelta a una hoja de revista. Atsuya la miro con un cierto grado de molestia…

- Ejem… señorita… - le volvió llamar…

-"Go! Go! Let's go romantsui! namida ga dechau yowamashi da ne…" – siguió la chica demostrándole al peli-rosa que su presencia le valía un cacahuate…

- … - Atsuya, ya se había hartado, esa chica lo iba a atender porque lo iba a atender. - ¡Ay, por Dios ni siquiera tienes los audífonos conectados! – le grito mientras le mostraba la conexión de los auriculares sin enchufar al reproductor.

- Lo sé, solo que no te quiero atender… - respondió la chica, viviendo la vida sin preocupaciones. El Fubuki la miro con desprecio mientras una venita se le asomaba por la frente. La empleada siguió, leyendo como si nada, Atsuya la analizaba con la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya se quien eres! – exclamó el chico sorprendido. - ¡Eres la chica del cine que renuncio… por….! Dejémosle ahí… - en efecto era aquella chica del cine que renunció por el sueldo tan bajo como para estar aguantando clientes como… Atsuya.

- Si, por eso no te quiero atender, no quiero volver a perder mi trabajo. – dijo mientras guardaba la revista "Who? Inazuma Version", para luego sacar otra revista: la "Cute Yaoi", con "todo sobre los personajes de Inazuma". Atsuya miro la revista con una enorme gota bajando por su cabeza, esa era la máxima prueba de una fangirl.

-¡Pero si tú renunciaste! – reclamo el peli-rosa al escuchar la acusación que le estaba haciendo.

-¡Por tu culpa! – ambos se miraron con rabia. Discutieron un par de horas sobre quien tenía la culpa de qué, o si no hubieras hecho tal cosa o cosas así, realmente gastaron mucho tiempo discutiendo. Al fin, el oji-grisáceo se fue de ahí, dejando a la trabajadora en paz para poder leer su dichosa revista.

Regresó a uno de los silloncitos de por ahí, sin su helado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, era hora de empezar a deshacer ese negocio, así que, cautelosamente se metió a la sala donde hacían el helado (sí además de venderlo ellos mismos lo hacían). Una vez que estuvo allí dentro solo se escucharon gritos de terror, la típica pregunta de "¡¿Dónde diablos la tienes!" y la frase "Estoy seguro que la deje en este lugar", los trabajadores sollozando "¡No, nosotros no la tenemos!, más gritos de terror y … ¿pelotazos? Después de esa escenita, salió de allí un molesto Atsuya con una pelota (pelota, más no balón), una cajota de barquillos de helado y cucharones.

- ¿Por qué diablos se te ocurrió traer una maldita pelota? – le preguntó un empleado a otro.

-Es que la niñera de mi hermanito no estaba disponible, así que me lo traje junto con su pelota para que se pusiera a jugar. – respondió indignado el otro.

El peli-rosa siguió explorando la heladería, porque realmente era MUY grande. Se encontró con una niña que traía una enorme bolsa y, por supuesto lo primero que el Fubuki pensó fue:

- _Niña ratera…_- fue hasta ella y le trato de arrebatar su bolsa, pero por lógica, toda niña pequeña que este siendo semi-atacada por un semi-psicópata desesperado y aventurero, tiene a su mamá sobreprotectora.

- ¡Déjala en paz, niñato! – le exigía la señora, mientras jalaba a su hija del brazo para que Atsuya dejara a la pobre niña.

- ¡Mamá, me duele!

-¡Si me deja revisar la mochilita de su hija la dejo en paz! – decía ya desesperado. Ignorando ambos los quejidos de la pequeña.

- ¡Ni loca! ¡Como se que no te la vas a robar!

- ¡Mamá, me duele!

- ¡Que! ¡¿Tengo cara de ratero o que!

- ¡Mamá, me duele!

-Guarda silencio cariño, que estoy tratando que este taradito te deje en paz. ¡Suéltala pedazo de bestia!

- ¡Nunca! ¡Hasta que me la devuelva!

- ¡¿Que te devuelva que!

- _Ya para qué le digo que me duele_…

- ¡Que me devuelva mi…! – no pudo terminar, se vio bruscamente interrumpido…

- ¡Señoritaaaaa! – llamó la señora a la extrabajadora del cine. La chica llegó con un trapeador para pegarle al pequeño Fubuki, cosa que hizo y lo mando a volar, literalmente, lejos muy muy lejos.

El peli-rosa aterrizó, por suerte, en uno de los tan mencionados silloncitos. Se paró demasiado molesto, estaba a punto de írsela a rayar a aquella empleada, cuando vio algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. En una mesita, cerquita de donde estaba él, un peli-rojo y un albino disfrutaban unos helados. La escena se le hizo extraña al peli-rosa y, de alguna manera, tierna. No era normal ver sonreír a Suzuno con tanta facilidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Entonces, ¿ya me perdonas? – le preguntó Haruya ligeramente apenado.

- Mejor no hubieras preguntado… ya no me acordaba… - Fuusuke lo mira con su típica frialdad, en algunos casos ese peli-blanco podría llegar a ser un poco bipolar…

-¡Perdón por haberme comido tu sundae especial! – decía el peli-rojo mientras hacía un ademán de "piedad, por favor, piedad". El albino solo siguió comiendo su helado, cuando en un descuido se embarro un poco de helado en la punta de la nariz. Haruya se percató y con su dedo limpió el helado para luego comérselo, haciendo sonrojar al otro. – Se que estas enojado pero eso no quiere decir que tu nariz también tenga que comer…

- ¡Ay, que bonito! – exclamó el peli-rosa, apareciendo desde no sé donde. – No conocía ese lado de ti, Suzuno. – dijo en tono burlón, pero con un gesto que denotaba ternura. A Nagumo, en cambio, se le oscureció la cara. ¿En que estaba pensando Atsuya? ¡Le estaba haciendo un comentario no tan bueno a Suzuno Fuusuke! ¡SUZUNO FUUSUKE!

- ¿A que te refieres, mini Fubuki? – le preguntó el albino con el máximo nivel de frialdad en su voz.

- ¡Pues no sabía que te gustara tanto este inútil! – le respondió con mucha tranquilidad, señalando al oji-dorado. Estaba sellando su muerte.

- Atsuya, no te preocupes voy a pagar tu funeral…- le comentó Nagumo con miedo, viendo como su querido oji-azul se acercaba atemorizantemente al pequeño peli-rosa.

-Nagumo, ayúdame… - le pidió el menor de los Fubuki, ya con miedo. Nadie lo podía atemorizar, solo dos personas: Shirou enojado y Suzuno… el albino lo miraba cada vez con más enojo, ese tampoco era un buen día para Atsuya - ¡Nagumo, ayúdameeee!

…

De nuevo, ya era noche. El mayor de los Fubuki se encontraba en la sala de su sala, haciendo cuentas desesperadamente. Después de todo tenían que pagarle los daños de propiedad al vecino.

De pronto, sonó el timbre, se levanto y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, dejandose ver a un par de enfermeras que ayudaban a un golpeado ¿Atsuya?

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – preguntó el peli-plata enormemente preocupado. - ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

- Prefiero no decirte… - contestó su hermanito mientras cerraba la puerta, ya que las enfermeras ya se habían ido. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Sacando cuentas… - aclaró Shirou sin poder creer el estado en el que estaba su hermano, estaba muy golpeado, demasiado. – Me vas a tener que prestar tus ahorros…

- Mañana te los doy… - conestó sin ganas, mientras subía pesadamente las escaleras.

- Buenas Noches…

-Buenas Noches… - se escuchó el timbre. – ¡Si es Suzuno no abras! ¡Por lo que más quieras! – y salió huyendo hacia su cuarto.

Shirou se levantó de nuevo, dejando a un lado sus deudas, para abrir la puerta.

- Aquí esta la cuenta de los servicios médicos que se le dio a su hermano, Fubuki-san. – le dijo una enfermera, que era la que había tocado el timbre, enseñandole una hoja; para luego retirarse.

- ¡Otra deuda! – exclamó histérico. - ¿Qué haré contigo Atsuya?... – Y siguió haciendo cuentas…

* * *

><p>Les gusto el capi? espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan reido aunque sea un pokito. Y perdonen sino me salio tan gracioso, pero me siento un poco mal y me duele mi pie (se han de preguntar: entonces para que diablos escribe?).<p>

Ah, y por ahí me pidieron que la pareja interrumpida de este capi fuera la de Hiroto y Midorikawa, pero no se me ocurrio nada en el colegio Raimon (perdon **Eli 23**). Pero a cambio, para el proximo capitulo la pareja interrumpida sera esta! Ahora tengo una que otra preguntita para ustedes:

Para el proximo capi, yo estaba pensando que seria genial que Atsuya se fuera a destruir un restaurante, porque… donde más se puede encontrar a Mido ademas de la heladeria? XD Estan de acuerdo que sea en un restaurante?

Tambien por ahí me dijeron que les deje con ganas de saber que es lo que Atsuya esta buscando… (jaja soy muy mala!) Quieren que en el proximo capitulo les diga que esta buscando o lo dejo hasta el final del fic? Solo les advierto que no es mi culpa si decepciono a alguien con lo que busca! Según yo soy una escritora humorista (aunque no se si sirva para eso TT-TT!) y me baso en lo absurdo… aunque no se preocupen tratare de que el fic sea entretenido en todo su esplendor!

Bueno ya escribi mucho asi que ya me voy!

Pd: merezco reviews?

Pd de la pd: acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias y demas! Adios!


End file.
